The Gaang meets The Fox
by mpowers045
Summary: landed in colonial California The Gaang went in disguises and see three men about to be executed but out of nowhere came a masked rider and they were going to find out who is this masked hero


Chapter 1[this is a first crossover between Avatar The Last Airbender and Zorro I do not own them also I made Zorro 17 years old]

it was a hot day flying on appa Aang katara sokka Zuko momo Toph and suki had nothing to do while flying Aang saw land hey guys look there land said Aang oh finally land said Toph the place that their about to land was lush with green trees and grass there was a man walking then he stop and saw the sky eye widened a big animal with six legs land on top of it were six children and one small animal it also fly one boy is bald and had a arrow tattoo on his head and one girl was wearing blue and another boy had a pony tail also wears blue and another boy wears red and had big burn scar on the left side of his face and another girl small wears green and he had a quick sight of her eyes she is and another a girl in green armor Zuko saw the shocked man uhh Aang said Zuko Aang turned his head and saw him uhh, hello said Aang awkwardly the man screamed **ahh, flying diablos** and ran away as fast as he can flying diwhatas? said sokka confused I think we had to hide appa and momo katara suggested and they agreed like the old days they hid appa and momo in a cave and they go find new clothes they sneak behind the bushes close by the clothes line here we go again Aang thought liked the time they get fire nation disguises Aang now wears a white shirt and a hat to cover his arrow ta da normal Aang again said Aang he was blushed when he saw katara in a short sleeved white shirt with a brown skirt and flower on her head and sokka wears a blue shirt with light brown pants and Zuko white shirt with black vest and Toph wears a little girl skirt with a shirt and suki wears also a white shirt and a black skirt with a scarf and has her fan after that they walked until a man stopped his wagon and looked at the kids and waved hola said the man they were confused what he just said then the man realized that they are not around here it means hello translated the man then they said hola I see you are not from around here said the man could you tell us were are we and were does this road lead to? Aang asked well if you are talking about what country is this then this is California and this road leads to los Angeles reply the man how about I give you a ride if you want to go to los Angeles I'm heading there myself offered the man we love to said katara accepting a ride they got on a wagon while the wagon is moving they give him introductions I'm Aang this is katara her brother sokka Zuko Toph and suki said Aang the name's José the man introduce so José how far is los Angeles? said suki yeah I been picking my toes twice complain Toph twice? said José confused the first time is cleaning the second is the sweet picking sensation Toph explained is that los Angeles? said sokka si reply José it means yes welcome to Pueblo De los Angeles it was a little town then they saw a crowd what's going on? said Zuko they got off the wagon to see what makes a crowd hey what's going on? Aang asked the man next to him the man turned to Aang with mixture of sadness and anger three innocent men were about to be executed the Gaang were shocked to see three men tied to three posts blindfolded what for? said sokka they spoke out against captain Ramón said the man pointing at a man in a flashy uniform sit on a next to a short round man standing a guard command three guards in Spanish they turned face the three men katara was furious she was about to ran but Zuko grabbed her but Zuko know how that felt when he was fugitive he went to an earth kingdom village that was bullied by solders José came by to comfort them do not worry amigos Zorro will come to save the men said José who's Zorro? suki asked he is a defender of the people you see that mark on the wall? said José pointing at a wall with a shape of the letter Z it means he is here he explained if you say he is here then why isn't he showed himself? said sokka he has to wait for the moment said Jose' before the guard order fuego a whip grappled the third musket and pulled with the other muskets point at the guard accidently shoot him with three shots then out of the shadows was a figure all in black wears cape gaucho hat and bandana mask from the look of it I say the figure is properly 17 years old the figure unsheathe a rapier the crowed cheer with joy the Gaang were amazed by the appearance who is that? said katara amazed that mi amigos is Zorro said Jose' proudly Zorro hoped over behind the three guards and ran to the three prisoners after freeing them he faced the guard parry and parry and blocked and pushed the guard and faced another guard and grabbed both his hands in the air and pushed him to the first guard and ran up to the gallows Zorro parry at the guard on the right side of the gallows then parry on the two guards on the left side while parrying Zorro quickly thought he hit the trapped door switch and fell in the guards looked down in the trapped door to see Zorro but they didn't know where he is until Zorro sneak behind them and tap the guard in the rear with his sword and made him fell in the trapped door surprised the two guards attack him Zorro defends himself by the posts he knocked the guards arm and he faced the number 2 and pushed him and Zorro spins and dodged number 1's sword now got stuck on the post and he kicked number 1 and number 2 was about to attack but Zorro quickly grabbed him and throw him at the point of the stuck blade Aang winced at that and number 1 charged but Zorro stepped aside and number 1 trembled on the stocks Zorro hoped over and shut the plank and it locked Toph folded her arms with a smile I don't know what this Zorro guy looks like but i like him said Toph proudly that makes two of us said sokka impressed by the skill Zorro possessed while fighting the guards sokka spot another guard on top of the roof aiming at Zorro he throw his boomerang hard the boomerang knocked the guard out and fell off the roof then the boomerang goes back to its owner the people cheered more for the young man that saved Zorro and Zorro was surprised and notice the one with a ponytail he raised his sword for thanks and continued to fight by the wagon he blocked three blades and pushed them back and crawl under the wagon the guards ran behind the wagon but before that Zorro quickly climbed on top of the wagon and jump and ran to the crowd they cover his escape then Zorro stopped and walked to the Gaang he place his gloved hand on sokka's shoulder my thanks to you amigo now if you excuse me I have to leave said Zorro he whistled then came a mighty black stallion he ran and hoped on his stead then rides everyone was chanting Zorro even the Gaang Zorro stopped by the gateway and his horse rose up and then ride out of town captain Ramón was furious this is the seventh time that masked marauder interfered I will capture you Zorro this you won't forget hissed captain Ramón the Gaang were totally amazed of what happened today and they began to wondering about Zorro like where dose he go after saving the day and why dose he wear a mask and who he really is they'll had to wonder about that later for now they got back to the wagon where is he going? Aang asked no one knows he is like a ghost he comes out of nowhere then vanished without a trace José explained I'm going to deliver cargo to the hacienda of Don Alejandro del la Vega oh before I forget here for saving Zorro he toss a bag of gold pieces at sokka enough to feed you and your friends how do you say thanks in your language? said sokka gracias reply José then gracias said Aang adios amigos it means good bye said Jose' quickly translate adios José said the Gaang they bought food and went to the cave and eat say what do you guys think of Zorro? Aang asked he's amazing said suki and he is got some mad skills sokka added I can't believe you saved him sokka said katara I think were glad that the people have a hero said Zuko tomorrow will find out about Zorro said Aang they agreed so the next morning the Gaang walked on the road to los Angeles but then Toph sense something with her feet behind the bushes shouted Toph banditos appeared out of the bushes your money or your life said the head bandito holding two pistols I see you are not a very good host senior said a familiar voice sure enough for who it was it was none other then Zorro cried the Gaang

* * *

**I got** **that**** idea of the fight scene from the beginning of The mask of Zorro hope you liked it**


End file.
